The present invention relates as indicated to a golf training device, and relates more particularly to a device which facilitates training and recognition of the proper rolling movement of the feet during the swinging of a golf club, particularly the desired rolling movement of the forward foot, that is, the foot of the golfer closest to the target when the ball is being addressed.
It is universally recognized that in developing an effective golf swing, proper movement of the feet and legs is at least as important as the swinging of the arms and the upper body. The legs provide the body with the necessary balance during the swing, and in order to maximize distance or power, it is necessary that the legs accommodate a proper shift of body weight first to the back leg and foot and then to the leg and foot closest to the target. For right-handed golfers, the left foot is the foot which is closest to the target when the golfer is in a properly addressed position to hit the golf ball.
Detailed knowledge of the fundamentals of the golf swing is not necessary in order to fully understand the concepts of the present invention. However, to better understand and appreciate the advantages of the invention, a basic understanding of leg and foot movement during the golf swing is helpful. When the golfer addresses a ball to make a full swing with an iron or a wood, the feet are spread, the knees are slightly bent, and weight is distributed generally equally between both feet. As a general guide, the feet are normally placed no wider apart than the width of the shoulders, and the position of the ball between the feet varies somewhat depending upon the club used. For woods and long irons, the ball is generally positioned closer to the forward foot, with the ball being moved rearwardly toward the rear foot as the irons become shorter.
For a right-handed golfer, as the club is moved away from the ball at the position of address to begin the backswing, the left foot tends to roll onto the instep of the foot and the weight settles onto the inside of the right foot. At the start of the downswing, the left foot rolls in the opposite direction or toward the target, and at the same time there is a general pushing off with the rear or right foot. The rolling of the left or forward foot toward the target forces the forward knee outward, which begins the counterclockwise rotation of the hips, which in turn pulls the shoulders and arms through the impact zone. At the time of impact, the weight is generally transferred entirely from the rear or right foot to the outside of the left foot.
The proper shifting of weight is absolutely essential to maximize the force generated during the swing, and the rolling motion of the left or forward foot is very important. The proper shifting of body weight is first rearwardly during the backswing, and then forwardly during the downswing. At the same time, the head and body remain in place, with the upper body effectively rotating around an axis through the spine.
Various training devices have been developed for the golfer to get a better feel for the proper weight distribution on the feet during the full swing. One such device constitutes a roll bar which can be attached to the bottom outside edge of the shoe of the golfer which is closest to the target. Although the curved bottom surface of the roll bar facilitates rolling movement of the shoe, its placement along one edge of the shoe tends to cant the shoe which can inhibit weight distribution during setup or address. Moreover, since the device is intended to be worn during play and not just during practice or training, the roll bar is necessarily relatively shallow in height and therefore somewhat limited in effectiveness.
There are numerous training devices which are adapted to be attached to shoes on the rear foot of the golfer, that is, the foot farthest from the target. The purpose of these is to cant or tilt the foot forward or toward the target, which helps the golfer stay over the ball during the swing. This is intended to cure undesirable sway during the golf swing, which is a particular problem with new and high handicap golfers. By tilting the right foot, and consequently the body, forward sway is inhibited. Such devices are also designed to reduce the likelihood of the golfer transferring all of his weight to the rear foot during the initial phase of the swing, and to help with weight shift during the swing. However, since these devices are on the rear foot they are unable to simulate the proper rolling movement of the front foot during the backswing and downswing.